That Sin
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang pria. Dan aku selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, wanita yang berhasil menawan hatiku dan membuatku terpesona. Tapi, kami bersaudara./ "Pernahkah kau jatuh dalam kubangan dosa bernama cinta?"/ Terkutuklah aku yang terus menodainya!/Incest, RinGou for Mell-chan


_Sebelumnya, fict ini dah pernah ku-share di facebook dan wp dengan cast SeoKyu. Jadi ini bukan fict plagiat. Kalo gak percaya silakan cek sendiri #WongAuthornyaAkuJuga X"D_

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _"I don't own all characters, Free belongs to Ouji Koji"_

 **WARNING: Incest, brother x sister, very OOC, AU.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **That Sin"** by CrimsonEmerald| drama & hurt/comfort| Rin M. & Gou M.| **Rated M** |

.

.

.

 _Summary:_ Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang pria. Dan aku selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, wanita yang berhasil menawan hatiku dan membuatku terpesona. Tapi, kami bersaudara./ "Pernahkah kau jatuh dalam kubangan dosa bernama cinta?"/ Terkutuklah aku yang terus menodainya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Pernahkah kau jatuh dalam kubangan dosa bernama cinta?"_

 _(Rin M. & Gou M.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(i)** _Saksi bisu pertama; ruang sastra._

Kami terjebak. Ya, aku dan Gou. Dalam ruang klub sastra yang hanya diisi oleh kami berdua. Jika kau bertanya mengapa? Jawabannya adalah karena klub sastra hanya beranggotakan dua orang; yaitu aku dan Gou. Dan sepertinya klub ini akan segera dihapuskan tahun depan. Sebab aku dan Gou akan lulus setelah ujian, yang artinya klub sastra akan kehilangan semua anggotanya. Sayang sekali, padahal kami dan klub ini punya banyak kenangan.

Gou sesaat menggulirkan tatapannya ke arah jendela, selama sepersekian detik kemudian ia mengabaikan novel di tangannya. Setelah mengamati hujan belum juga reda, Gou kembali menekuni novelnya. Sementara aku, yang duduk tepat di sebrang bangkunya tersenyum saat memperhatikannya.

Tak ada yang kulakukan. Hanya duduk diam memperhatikannya, kemudian terpesona. Pada setiap gerakan kecil apapun yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang …." Gou bergumam usai menutup novelnya pelan. Kemudian meletakkannya di sudut meja. Sebelum menatapku tepat di mata. Manik cantiknya mengerling ke arahku.

"Aku juga." jawabku kemudan tersenyum kecil. Aku bersandar pada meja, dengan dagu ditahan oleh tangan kananku. Sementara tangan kiriku dengan asal memutar-mutar ujung pulpen berwarna biru milikku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermalam di ruang klub saja?" Ia melirik hujan lebat, yang berderu bersama angin kencang di luar jendela. Di gedung kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ini, kurasa hanya ada aku dan Gou. Terjebak di ruang klub sastra karena hujan yang belum juga reda. Berdua saja.

"Dan membuat Ayah dan Ibu khawatir di rumah? Jangan bercanda." Aku mendengus menatapnya. Gou terdengar mendengus juga. Sepertinya kami sedang memikirkan hal yang sama, betapa khawatirnya Ayah dan Ibu jika kami tidak pulang semalaman. Pasti mereka akan cemas, dan masalah akan jadi lebih panjang. Usul Gou sepertinya bukan opsi terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Aku lelah, _onii-chan,_ " Gou menahan dagunya di atas tangan kanan, menatapku dengan sebersit senyuman. "Entah sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini, pada Ayah dan Ibu. Pada semua dan pada dunia." Manik Gou tampak kelabu, nampak lebih sendu. Terlihat jelas batinnya yang lelah akan semua beban yang selama bertahun-tahun ini kami simpan.

Kami berdua, telah jatuh dalam kubangan dosa bernama cinta.

Hatiku terasa tercubit jika mengingat lagi dosa-dosa apa yang telah kami lakukan bersama. Tapi ketika melihatnya, menatap matanya, merasakan sentuhannya. Aku kembali terlupa dan terlena. Rasanya aku sanggup melupakan apa saja. Melakukan apapun untuknya. Demi Tuhan aku tak ingin kehilangannya! Gou adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah kupunya. Dan aku tak bisa bayangkan hidup tanpanya.

Tapi kami bersaudara. Tidakkah takdir berlaku kejam pada kami berdua?

"Pernahkan kau berpikir jika kita nanti mati, kita akan masuk neraka?" Gou tiba-tiba bertanya. Aku memberi jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sanggup memasukinya jika itu bersamamu." jawabku plus dengan seringai khasku.

Gou menggembungkan pipinya, menarik novelnya ke atas dengan gerakan bersiap akan menimpukku.

"Menyebalkan," ucapnya main-main. Aku tahu ia tak bersungguh-sungguh akan memukulku, Gou hanya terlalu malu.

Aku menangkap tangannya, yang terasa kecil dan hangat dalam genggamanku. Sensasi menyenangkan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku saat aku menyentuhnya. Saat-saat bersama Gou adalah waktu yang istimewa, dan aku sangat menghargai dan mencintainya.

Meski kami bersaudara.

Aku menarik tubuhnya agar mendekat. Wajahku pun tergerak untuk berhadapan langsung dengan paras cantiknya. Dahi kami saling bersentuhan. Aku bisa rasakan nafasnya yang hangat dan harum. Aku menyukai semua tentangnya. Aku sudah tergila-gila padanya. Dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa halangi rasa cintaku padanya.

Sejujurnya aku juga lelah. Menyembunyikan hubungan ini tidaklah mudah. Selama bertahun-tahun kami dibuntuti oleh perasaan bersalah. Bukan satu atau dua kali aku hampir berkaca-kaca saat bertemu dengan tatapan teduh Ayah dan Ibu. Gou bahkan sering menangis tanpa sebab. Dan saat hal itu terjadi, aku dengan senang hati menawarkan sebuah sandaran dan mungkin sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkannya sepanjang malam. Dan kami terus seperti ini, melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Tolong bersabarlah sebentar lagi," bisikku padanya, begitu lirih dan pasrah. Kepalaku terasa kosong saat berhadapan dengannya. Gou selalu berhasil membuatku tak berdaya. Wanita ini sudah menyihirku dengan mantra cinta.

"Jika saat itu tiba. Aku akan menikahimu dengan restu Ayah dan Ibu." Janjiku untuk yang kesekian kali padanya. Gou tersenyum kala memejamkan mata. Wajahnya cantik sekali. Dan aku ingin terus memilikinya.

Aku memiringkan wajah. Ujung hidung kami bersentuhan. Dengan perlahan aku menghapus jarak yang ada. Aku mencium aroma manis dari napasnya. Dan aku tergoda untuk mengecap bibir ranumnya.

Rasanya begitu sempurna. Ketika aku bergerak untuk menyapu bibirnya, kemudian mengecupnya. Menerobos celah di antara keduanya lalu mencicipi sendiri rasa manis itu dari sumbernya. Aku menciumnya dengan mesra. Kutuangkan seluruh perasaanku di sana; senang, sedih, sesal, berdosa, dan cinta. Gou membalas ciumanku dengan rasa yang sama besarnya. Kami memejamkan mata, namun aku sesekali membuka mata untuk mencuri pandang pada paras cantiknya. Aku sudah menciumnya ribuan kali, namun rasa manis itu tak pernah pudar dari bibir ranumnya. Membuatku ingin terus menciumnya dan melupakan dunia.

Hari itu, di tengah kepungan suara hujan, kami berpagutan.

 **(ii)** _Saksi bisu kedua; jendela_

"Seharusnya kita ambil jalan memutar, _onii-chan._ Aku sedang tak ingin cepat pulang."

Kami bergandengan sepanjang jalan. Tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan, karena ini sudah larut malam. Lagipula, saat-saat tak ada orang adalah waktu yang berharga bagi kami untuk bisa bersama. Di sekolah, kami berada di kelas yang berbeda meski berada di tingkat yang sama. Hanya saat berada di klub sastra dan pulang sekolah, kami bisa bermesraan dengan leluasa. Tak seorangpun yang curiga pada kedekatan kami berdua.

Kami bersaudara, kau ingat? Tentu saja orang-orang mengira kami dekat. Sebagai kakak adik tepatnya. Tapi sayang, kami sudah lama melewati batas itu. Batas yang seharusnya menjaga hubungan kami tak lebih dari sekadar keluarga.

Genggamanku mengendur, seiring dengan langkah kami yang semakin dekat dengan pagar rumah. Aku melirik papan nama almunium bertuliskan 'Keluarga Matsuoka'. Rumah kami, tempat kami bersandiwara sehari-hari. Rasanya kami bisa jadi artis terbaik di dunia ini. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang kami sembunyikan dari dunia. Dari Ayah dan Ibu yang tak pernah tahu hubungan kami.

Genggaman kami benar-benar terlepas saat Gou membuka daun pintu, kami masuk bersama. Wajah cemas Ibu dan hembusan napas lega Ayah menyambut kami berdua.

"Oh, Tuhan. Syukurlah kalian pulang dengan selamat." Ibu menghampiri kami, kemudian memeluk kami. Ayah dari kejauhan tersenyum, bersandar di dinding memperhatikan kami.

"Masuklah dan hangatkan diri kalian, aku tak ingin kalian berdua sakit karena berhujan." Aku melihat Gou mengangguk. Ibu tersenyum menatapnya, Gou kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Aku akan mengikutinya, kamarku juga berada di lantai dua. Sebelum Ibu menahan langkahku.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikmu," ujar Ibu tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku diam saja. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawabnya. Jika Ibu tahu yang sebenarnya, entah bagaimana reaksinya. Aku sendiri yang sudah menodai Gou, itu aku. Aku yang sudah menyeret Gou dalam kubangan dosa.

Aku tidak layak menjadi kakaknya. Aku inginkan hal yang lebih, lebih dari sekadar keluarga. Aku mencintainya sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai adik semata.

Aku naik ke lantai dua dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Rasanya bahuku akan patah dengan semua beban dan rahasia yang kutanggung bersama Gou. Setiap bertatapan dengan Ayah atau Ibu, aku selalu merasa berdosa. Aku merasa tak layak menjadi anak mereka.

Bisa kubayangkan hancurnya hati mereka jika mengetahui kebenaran di antara kami berdua.

Di lantai atas, aku bertemu dengan Gou yang bersandar di pintu kamarku. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat melihatku. Ah, biar kulupakan masalah tadi untuk hal yang lebih nyata. Gou milikku dan ia mencintaiku, adalah sebuah fakta yang kurasa mampu menghapuskan semua beban di pundakku. Aku perlahan melangkah mendekatinya. Aku melirik pada kaca jendela yang memisahkan antara kamarku dan kamar Gou. Dari sana nampak hujan kembali turun dan mulai lebat.

Aku menghapus jarak, bergerak mendekat. Sebelah tanganku melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, membawa tubuhnya agar merapat. Kukecup mesra perpotongan lehernya. Aku menyesap aromanya. Aroma manis _strawberry_ yang tercium dari sana. Setelah itu aku menatap wajahnya, hidung kami bersentuhan. Sementara tangan Gou menarik seragam depanku, meremasnya seakan menarik tubuhku agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya.

Sentuhannya membuatku gila, aku kembali tergerak untuk menciumnya. Tapi kemudian aku memilih untuk mengecup lembut keningnya.

Aku memejamkan mata, meski sederhana. Kecupan di kening bermakna rasa sayang yang luar biasa.

Ya, aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya. Lebih dari sekadar sayang di antara sesama keluarga. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sebagai seorang pria. Dan aku selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, wanita yang berhasil menawan hatiku dan membuatku terpesona.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang berseri-seri usai kukecup keningnya. Senyum Gou selalu berhasil mengalihkanku dari apa saja. Aku tak sanggup melepasnya, aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya.

"Bukankah Ibu menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke kamar?" bisikku dengan suara berat.

"Hm, tapi aku belum ingin berpisah denganmu, _onii-chan."_ lirihnya lembut di telingaku. Aku menarik napas dengan tercekat.

"Bodoh. Jika kau terus memohon seperti itu aku bisa gila." Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya. Jika dia terus memohon dan menahanku, aku mungkin kehilangan kewarasanku. Segala tentang wanita itu berhasil merenggut sisi rasionalku.

"Kalau begitu aku siap untuk menghadapi kegilaanmu." bisiknya menarik kerah seragamku, kemudian mengedipkan mata dengan senyum menggoda. Ah, aku bisa benar-benar gila jika tak segera menyentuhnya.

"Buka jendelamu. Aku akan masuk ke kamarmu setengah jam lagi." balasku berbisik di telinganya. Kemudian mengecup pipinya. Gou tersenyum, dan kami saling melepaskan pelukan namun masih tetap bergandengan. Rasanya berat sekali melepas tautan tangan ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu, _onii-chan_." gumamnya sebelum benar-benar melepaskan tanganku dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Jendela—adalah saksi bisu di rumah ini, yang mengetahui rahasia kami.

Jika saja jendela bisa bicara, mungkin ia akan menyumpah serapahi hubungan kami berdua.

Tapi aku tak peduli— _sama sekali tak peduli._

 **(iii)** _Ketika ku pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu, di masa lalu._

Saat aku berumur 10 tahun, Ibuku meninggal karena sakit keras. Tak lama kemudian, Ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita. Aku tak senang pada awalnya. Wanita itu juga memiliki seorang putri yang seumuran denganku. Dan aku sama tak senangnya dengan gadis kecil itu.

Saat kami kemudian tinggal bersama, aku mengabaikannya. Aku selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Gou namanya. Walaupun seumuranku, dia dua bulan lebih muda dariku. Jadi ia adikku, dan aku kakaknya. Tapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya begitu karena aku membencinya.

Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kepergian Ibu dan pernikahan Ayah dengan wanita baru. Aku juga belum siap untuk bertemu keluarga baru. Aku sendiri benci jika mengingat lagi egoisnya aku saat itu.

Pada satu malam di musim panas, Ayah membawa keluarga barunya ke taman hiburan. Termasuk aku, padahal aku sudah menolaknya tapi Ayah membentakku dan menyuruhku untuk tetap ikut bersama mereka. Aku marah sekali saat itu, aku kecewa pada Ayah yang kurasa mulai berubah. Ia jadi lebih tegas, dan agak pemarah setiap berhadapan denganku. Padahal aku hanya tak tahu, kalau Ayah ingin aku berhenti bermanja-manja dan memperbaiki sikap burukku. Saat itu aku masih tidak menerima Ibu dan adik baruku.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman hiburan. Wahana-wahana di sekelilingku nampak menyenangkan. Tapi tak satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. Aku masih marah pada Ayah yang membentakku waktu itu.

Kemudian dari kejauhan, muncul dari lampu-lampu wahana hiburan yang tampak temaram. Seorang gadis kecil seumuranku berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendatangiku. Itu adikku, dengan membawa banyak permen dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan matanya terus menatapku. Mencoba menyampaikan pesan isyarat untukku, agar aku tetap duduk di bangkuku.

Aku diam, memperhatikannya. Aku mengerti maksud pesannya, dan aku berniat akan meninggalkannya ketika dia tiba.

Tapi kemudian ia tersandung dan terjatuh dengan keras. Permen-permen dalam pelukannya jatuh berhamburan. Aku bisa bayangkan sakitnya terjatuh di atas tanah seperti itu. Tapi, aku tetap diam di bangkuku. Berusaha untuk tak peduli dan mengabaikannya. Kubiarkan saja Gou memunguti permen-permen itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aneh sekali melihatnya tidak menangis saat itu juga. Gadis-gadis lain seumurannya mungkin akan menangis manja pada orang tua atau kakaknya jika tersandung seperti itu. Tapi Gou menahan air matanya, matanya memang berkaca-kaca. Tapi tak ada suara isakan dan ia kembali bangkit dengan sisa permen yang bisa dipungutinya.

Ketika ia akan mencapai tempatku, aku bersiap untuk berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Biar dia tahu betapa aku membencinya. Tapi, Gou kemudian berteriak memanggilku.

" _Onii-chan,_ jangan pergi!" Aku masih mengabaikannya, perlahan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

 _"Onii-chan,_ tolong jangan—"

Bruk

Gou kembali tersandung dan jatuh dengan keras di atas tanah. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Gou masih belum menangis dan memunguti permen-permen sisa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jarak kami hanya sekitar 3 kaki. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara rintihan tertahannya. Sekilas aku melihat darah di kedua lututnya.

" _Onii-chan,_ tolong jangan membenciku." Aku mendengar Gou berbicara. Gadis itu berdiri dan menghampiriku dengan sudut mata dipenuhi air mata. Perlahan-lahan tetesan air mata itu meleleh di pipi berdebunya. Ia menangis, namun tak bersuara.

"Untuk apa kau mendatangiku dengan permen-permen bodoh itu?!" tanyaku membentak di hadapannya. Aku merasa sangat jahat saat itu, tapi rasa benci telah menutup kedua mataku.

"I-Ini untuk, _onii-chan_." Gou menyodorkan sebuah _lollipop_ ke hadapanku. Aku tidak langsung menerimanya, rasa benci dan gengsi masih berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Tapi kalimat yang ia lontarkan selanjutnya, berhasil meruntuhkan egoku seketika.

"Aku ingin _onii-chan_ menerimaku. Aku tidak ingin kita saling membenci."

Dengung wahana bermain di kejauhan, suara keramaian, dan desahan angin yang menggoyang daun-daun pohon dengan perlahan. Semua menjadi tidak berarti lagi.

Gou yang tersenyum, dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya, serta sebuah _lollipop_ dengan plastik berdebu. Adalah semua hal yang kubutuhkan untuk melupakan kebencianku. Saat aku menatap matanya yang berkaca-kaca, rasanya hanya ada aku dan dia. Berdua saja.

Dari awal, aku memang tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Baik itu saat aku membencinya, ataupun saat kini aku berbalik sangat mencintainya.

Bagiku, Gou adalah seorang wanita yang berhasil membuatku terpesona.

Sederhananya, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

 **(iv)** _Sebuah bayangan, tentang masa depan._

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kami tidak pernah makan bersama. Aku, Gou, Ayah dan Ibu. Kami berempat duduk menikmati makan malam, mengelilingi meja makan persegi panjang yang di atasnya telah tertata beraneka macam hidangan.

Di usiaku yang mencapai 25 tahun ini, aku berhasil menjadi seorang arsitek untuk sebuah perusahaan. Sementara Gou menjadi seorang novelis. Ia menulis novel _best seller_ berjudul ' _That_ _Sin'_ yang diangkat berdasarkan kisah kami. Tentang dua orang kakak adik yang saling mencintai.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana hubungan kami sekarang? Jawabannya adalah baik-baik saja bahkan lebih mesra di banding sebelumnya.

Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama Gou. Ayah dan Ibu hanya tahu aku dan Gou menyewa di apartemen yang sama namun di kamar yang berbeda. Padahal sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu kami tinggal bersama, berdua saja. Tetangga-tetangga kami di apartemen pun tidak pernah menaruh curiga. Seperti kehidupan perkotaan biasanya, semua orang tidak saling peduli.

"Rin." Ibu memanggil namaku, aku bergumam pelan menyahutnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berusia 25 tahun? Kapan kau akan menikah?" Seketika aku berhenti mengunyah makanan di mulutku. Aku kehilangan selera. Dan Gou tampak menyadarinya, wanita itu mengerling ke arahku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ibu…, " jawabku pelan. Ibu menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama Ibu dan Ayah menanyaiku dan Gou. Sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu orangtua kami gencar menanyakan perihal pernikahan. Apalagi semingguan ini Ibu mengirimkan banyak foto perempuan. Hal ini sebenarnya mengusikku dan tentu saja Gou. Tapi kami tak berdaya untuk melawan orangtua.

Aku bukannya ingin melawan mereka atau menolak pilihan mereka. Hanya saja aku sudah mencintai seorang wanita. Dan itu adalah Gou, sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan kami sudah berhubungan sejak itu, tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Kami masih menyembunyikan hubungan ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tak takut apa kata orang tentang kami berdua. Seandainya dunia membenciku pun, aku akan tetap mencintai Gou. Dan Gou agak berbeda dariku. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat peka. Sedikit kesalahpahaman dapat melukai perasaannya. Gou punya kelembutan hati yang tak kumiliki. Wanita itu melengkapi diriku, dan aku tak mungkin sanggup berpisah darinya.

"Apa tak ada satupun wanta yang menarik perhatianmu? Bukankah Ibu sudah mengirimimu banyak foto wanita?"

Aku melihat Gou berhenti makan. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Tak ada yang menyadari hal ini, baik Ayah ataupun Ibu. Hanya aku, yang bisa rasakan gelombang kekecewaan yang datang darinya. Aku paham sekali jika Gou tiba-tiba merasa terluka.

Kami terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara dan tak mampu mengakhirinya.

Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku mencintai seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah Gou, adik tiriku. Aku tak membutuhkan wanita yang lain. Dan Ibu tak perlu menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan yang lainnya.

"Ibu…. " Ibu menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sebenarnya," kukepalkan kedua tangan, menguatkan tekad agar tak tergoyahkan. Aku sudah yakin, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu mereka. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang aku, Gou dan rahasia kami selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Aku siap menikahi seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah Gou, Ibu."

Keheningan yang terjadi setelahnya seakan mencekikku, memerangkapku dalam ruang hampa udara yang berhasil menyesakkan paru-paruku.

Gou menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, aku balas tersenyum tipis padanya. Aku sudah memutuskan, dan aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini sejak lama. Saat-saat aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ayah dan Ibu, aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Dan aku siap dengan segala resiko yang akan kuhadapi selanjutnya. Yang pasti, _aku takkan pernah melepaskannya._

 **(v)** _Mimpi belaka …_

Aku terbangun oleh suara ketukan pelan. Usai mengerjapkan mata, aku menoleh sekilas pada hujan yang semakin lebat di luar jendela. Suara hujan benar-benar nyaring dan hampir menulikanku. Sepertinya aku terbangun tepat di tengah malam. Aku menoleh pada seorang wanita yang tengah tidur berbagi selimut denganku. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak kegiatan kami berakhir, aku dan Gou kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Gou, adik tiriku itu memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Aku suka memandangi wajah damainya saat terpejam. Tidak ada gurat penyesalan ataupun beban yang selama ini kami tanggung bersama. Saat tidur, Gou kembali menjadi wanita polos yang tak ternoda.

Ah, terkutuklah aku yang sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam kubangan dosa. Bagaimana bisa aku terus-terusan bersamanya dan menodainya?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan frustasi. Aku akan segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar Gou untuk menenangkan diri. Sebelum Gou yang bergumam dalam tidurnya menahanku seketika.

" _Onii-chan_ , jangan pergi…, " lirih Gou pastilah sedang bermimpi.

Aku terenyuh melihatnya. Kusadari kerutan samar menghias di keningnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, aku tak berdaya untuk meninggalkannya. Aku mengecup keningnya, kemudian balas memeluknya. Melihat hujan di luar tampaknya takkan reda sampai esok pagi, aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata lagi.

Dan kusadari, bayangan masa depan yang terasa nyata tadi—hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Pernahkah kau jatuh dalam kubangan dosa bernama cinta?"_

 _(Gou & Rin)_

 **That Sin (Dosa itu)**

~SELESAI~

Kenapa aku masukin di Rated M? Soale temanya agak dewasa #menurutku :v Dan juga, fict ini kupersembahkan buat Mell-chan yang dari jaman purba (?) udah request fict RinGou hurt/comfort tapi baru sekarang akoh bisa bikinin dia. Maaf telat ya say~ yang penting dah jadi hahahah :* Maafin daku juga kalo feel hurt-nya kurang.

.

.

.

.

Aku pengen tanya, _drabble_ nomor berapakah yang kalian suka? Beserta alasannya! X"D wahahahah


End file.
